The Day Leroy Jethro Gibbs Saved My Life
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When you're at work in the bullpen with the NCIS team, you see Gibbs and from that point everything goes down hill. Written from female 1st person POV.


It was just another day as I walked through the bullpen, which was my new home and I loved finally having a job that I enjoyed. I was walking over to my desk next to McGee's desk and I pulled an apple out of my bagback, before I set it down beside my desk, then I sat down in my seat. Since I had came here I had found my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs very attractive and I smiled at him, which made him smile back before he took a sip of his daily coffee.

As he looked away I looked over at Tony to see him winding Ziva up and I laughed as I swallowed a piece of my apple and it instantly got stuck in my throat and I began coughing. The 4 agents and people nearby looked at me worriedly and curious as I coughed violently and I swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse.

I tried to cough again, but I realised I couldn't as I couldn't breathe and I grabbed my throat with my hands. My eyes were wide and I was starting to panic as I realised I was choking. At that moment I felt someone pull me up from my seat, they turned me around and stood behind me and I was getting dizzy, as the person put one fist under my rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. The person quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from my windpipe and I tried to groan in pain. I knew it was a man as the person's hands were large and stronger than mine and as he pressed himself against me, I heard his voice and it sounded like it was Gibbs.

The food was still stuck in my throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. I was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and my face was red, my vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in my ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around me. My hands at my throat became lose and they dropped to my sides as I gave in to the blackness that tried to take me away from the world. I felt myself falling as I sagged in the person's grasp, and then everything was dark.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something soft underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my chin and forehead, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chin ceased, I felt something on to my face, I felt something warm but soft on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure on my lips and nose for a while, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"She's still not breathing Boss,"

"Tell me something I don't know DiNozzo,"

"I'll call Ducky,"

"Gibbs we can take over,"

"No. I'm not giving up on her,"

I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on don't do this! You are not allowed to die on my watch!"

I coughed slightly as the warm sensation fell upon my lips once more and then I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side.

"DiNozzo help me put her in the recovery position,"

I felt myself being rolled in to the recovery position and then I opened my eyes. I turned myself on to my back and I closed my eyes once more as the light made them sting. I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. I opened my eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned faces of Gibbs and Tony filled my vision, which made me smile slightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You almost licked the bucket," Ziva said.

"Ziva, it's not licked, it's kicked. She almost kicked the bucket," Tony sighed.

"Gibbs saved your life, he gave you mouth to mouth, you were choking on an apple," McGee stated.

"Thank you, I guess," I said nervously.

"Ignore them. Are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his ice blue eyes.

"I think so, I just need to catch my breath," I replied.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that. I'm very good at mouth to mouth," Tony winked.

Then as if it was on cue, Gibbs looked at Tony, brought up a hand behind his head and brought it forward in a headslap. There was a loud slap and Tony flinched as he winced and rubbed the back of his head. Gibbs then looked back at me with a smile and I felt my heart skip a beat as his eyes met mine.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I had a dream recently where I met Mark Harmon and I got so nervous when I was talking to him, that I started choking on my gum so it inspired me to write this and I thought I would write a fic where you could be in it with Gibbs. And because Michael Weatherly and Mark Harmon are just sex gods and they are both really hot. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
